


Don't Get Caught

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [137]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Armor, Captain America's Motorcycle, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Overdue Paperwork, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Sharon convinces Maria to meet her at her mission apartment. Maria is on board... as long as they don't get caught.





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> gladheonsleeps prompted body armor, cap's motorcycle, overdue paperwork.

"I'm not sure about this, Sharon," Maria said.

"Not sure about what?" Sharon replied, kissing her neck. "This?"

Maria's eyes fell closed and she smiled. "No, I'm sure about  _ that _ ," she said. "But I was talking about being here, in your apartment. Isn't it for your protection mission? What if we get caught?"

Sharon leaned away a little. "You'd rather hook up in the maintenance closet in the sub-basement again?"

Maria gave her a look. "You know the answer to that question."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sharon asked with a sultry grin. "Let's get you out of that body armor."

* * *

Maria woke the next morning to a kiss on her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Got some overdue paperwork I have to get to the Trisk," Sharon replied, pulling her jacket on. "Wanna come with?"

Maria shook her head. "I'm not even supposed to be in town."

Sharon bit her lip and winked. "You can ride behind me on the bike."

"What bike?"

"Rogers' motorcycle."

Maria sat up. "Sharon, you brought  _ Rogers' motorcycle _ home with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Sharon said with a shrug. "This is his building, so the neighbors are used to seeing it here, and I'll have it back there before he gets back from whatever mission he's on."

Maria couldn't hardly believe it. "Don't get caught," she said.

Sharon leaned over to kiss her. "I haven't yet. And speaking of getting caught... are you gonna be here when I get back tonight?"

"I shouldn't; I have a  _ ton _ of work to..." Maria trailed off.

Sharon was giving her puppy eyes.

Maria sighed. "Fine. I can work here. But if we get caught,  _ you're _ making up our fake off-the-books mission."

“Then we won’t get caught.” Sharon grinned and kissed her again. "See you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172361528378/dont-get-caught)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
